


Amateur

by EFJiswhatido



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EFJiswhatido/pseuds/EFJiswhatido
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinesh is code-gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amateur

Dinesh liked to think he was used to being fucked with, but lately, it seemed like Gilfoyle was taking it to a whole new level. He may have been socially inept, but he KNEW Tara had given him a look -- the kind of look that doesn't necessarily shout forbidden lust, but at least vaguely implies it. Still wet from the shower, still mostly undressed, Gilfoyle swooped in for the kill.

In hindsight, he guessed that the odd seductiveness of Gilfoyle's compersion explanation was part of the point. He'd been sucked in, made to think about Gilfoyle and sex at the same time, and even though there was a convenient chick in the mix, the situation seemed to revolve mostly around him.

"If you want to fuck my girlfriend, I'm okay with it." The words rolled off of Gilfoyle's tongue a little too casually, even though they went against the central tenet of compersion. As he'd previously explained, it was specifically taking PLEASURE in seeing a loved one gratified -- now he was saying that he was merely okay with it and that he didn't even have to be in the room?

Ultimately there was no need for overanalysis because it was all just a prank that, frankly, Dinesh should have seen coming. He was temporarily blinded by Tara's "come hither" stare (he could never tell if she'd been in on it or just an unwitting accomplice) and and Gilfoyle's general nudity. Even though Erlich had been caught in the crossfire and ended up competing for Tara's imaginary affections, he never got the whole compersion spiel. He didn't get a faceful of Gilfoyle's chest hair either. That was all meant for Dinesh.

And now, maybe seven seconds after he'd gotten the image of a towel-clad Gilfoyle out of his head, there was this beautiful code staring Dinesh in the face. It was a concise little Java method, the key to his heart, and there was a woman -- not some pimply goon -- standing next to it. He had to get to know her; despite lackluster looks, such a brilliant programmer could surely win him over.

Naturally, Gilfoyle wrote the damned code. Naturally, with an eager, horny woman in his arms, Dinesh couldn't get his bespectacled archrival out of his head. Great.

He reached over her slender frame to tilt her laptop -- Gilfoyle's code, more precisely -- to a more visible angle, but it was no use. He couldn't even pretend that she'd written it, so Dinesh made an excuse about having to get up early and headed back to his own -- his and Gilfoyle's, more precisely -- hotel room.

"So how was your fuck date?" Gilfoyle didn't even look up from his laptop screen to greet him.

"Fine."

"Just fine?"

"Yeah."

Gilfoyle stopped typing. "Well, did you..."

"Have sex? Yes, it was nice."

"You're lying."

Dinesh sighed. "How can you tell?"

"No one describes a sexual encounter as 'nice.'"

There were a few moments of silence between them, and Dinesh flopped, defeated, onto his bed. "I don't even know why I'm telling you this--"

"Because I'm here."

"Uh huh. I couldn't...you know."

"Get it up?" Gilfoyle was always so blunt.

Dinesh said nothing.

"Because you were never attracted to her." Gilfoyle smirked. "It was always the code. MY code."

"JUST the code."

"The code that I wrote."

Dinesh remained silent; everything Gilfoyle said was true. Finding out that she hadn't written it took about three points off the hotness scale, and she didn't have many to begin with. The code was worth three hotness points, he'd decided. He couldn't help but look at Gilfoyle a little differently.

"I can't believe I'm saying this either, but," Dinesh eventually admitted. "I did...you know...take a peek at it...to try to...you know..."

Gilfoyle sat on the bed next to him, leaving very little space between the two. "So when you couldn't get it up for a hot blond, you tried thinking of me instead?"

"Just...the code."

"That's not even code-gay, that's regular-gay."

"It didn't even work!" Dinesh sat up, but couldn't quite look Gilfoyle in the eye.

"I bet you'll be spanking it to my code for months." The two were sitting shoulder to shoulder, and the contact made Dinesh feel antsy and warm. "Or maybe just to me."

Dinesh looked over, and Gilfoyle confidently met his gaze.

"I'm all in your space, and you haven't moved an inch."

Dinesh moved over a little to the left, but didn't move again when Gilfoyle re-closed the gap.

"And you know what's funny?" Gilfoyle leaned in and spoke with a half-whisper. "That's hardly the best thing I've ever written."

Gilfoyle flicked his hair out of his face, and continued, "I bet I could get you to blow me with a Python app."

"Um..." Dinesh weakly protested.

"I'm seducing you with hypothetical code, and you don't even know what to do."

Dinesh could hardly react before Gilfoyle kissed him, square on the lips. Their mouths didn't open, not at first, and their hands didn't move. He tilted Dinesh's face so he could lick his parted lips and deepen the kiss, but Dinesh was frozen. Whether it was confusion, consternation, or just plain fright, it wasn't clear. Even when he squeezed the inside of his thigh, even though he felt the warmth coming from between his legs, Dinesh was infuriatingly non-reactive. It was like making out with a mannequin head.

Gilfoyle pulled away. "Amateur," he droned before getting up and walking over to his own bed.

"I'm--"

"No big deal," Gilfoyle interrupted. "Good night."

And so, Dinesh blew (or DIDN'T blow, as it were) two opportunities in the space of an hour, though Gilfoyle seemed less like an opportunity and more like an attempt at gathering blackmail material. Of course, it was just the opposite -- it should have been more obvious that Gilfoyle had been the one to put himself on the line and, if anything, Dinesh had the upper hand. It was too late to make things right that night though, as Gilfoyle had fallen asleep almost immediately thereafter. It was impossible for Dinesh to sleep though; he stayed awake all night, cursing his damnable lack of experience.


End file.
